1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle component with a guide rail structure which is located at least partially on a sectional part which forms the bearing structure of the vehicle component.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent Application DE 199 39 725 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,920 disclose a motor vehicle component formed by a side roof member in which guide rails for an openable roof part are formed directly on an extruded section which forms the bearing structure of the roof member. An outer skin-lining section of plastic is attached thereto by cementing. The extruded section has several cavities and undercuts and is therefore very complex and expensive to produce.